A Failed Request
by JoMoCC
Summary: Caroline asked Klaus for a favor but he refused.
1. Chapter 1

**Another drabble request from tumblr! I thought it's long enough so posted it here as well. ;)**_  
_

**Is anyone actually reading this? XD**

* * *

_"Okay. What do you want this time?"_

_As soon as Klaus entered the room, Caroline's affected puppy eyes came into view. Klaus sighed quietly but heavily, fully aware that he wouldn't get away so easy._

_Caroline stood up and walked towards him, feigning surprise, answered innocently. "Nothing. I just miss you." She flung her arms around him, turned it into a big hug. "You know how much I love you right?"_

_But Klaus hitched himself away from her with a toss of his head. "Just tell me, love." He gazed into her beautiful green eyes. "Another dinner party with your friends?"_

_"No! Of course not!" She explained hastily, the traumatic event on the other night soon flashed on her mind. "They er… it might take a while for them to be in the same room with you again…"_

_Klaus raised his eyebrows with great satisfaction, seemed very pleased with this situation. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower."_

_"Wait." Caroline was still debating in her mind whether to ask him now or later. "There's this thing…"_

_"Oh, so there IS a thing." Klaus frowned playfully. "I thought you just missed me. What a harsh reality."_

_"Hey! I DO miss you, okay?" Caroline hit him out of anger. "I just wanna ask you this tiny little favor too." She timidly met his questioning eyes, steeling herself to say it. "There's this charity dinner tonight, and I need a date."_

_As soon as the word 'charity' slipped out of her pursed lips, he soundlessly turned away. Great. Another dinner. With those stupid humans who thought they could help each other. Fantastic. It took all his self-control not to spit those words out. "Do I look like someone who'd support human rights to you?"_

_"Aww, come on, Nik. Just one night. You don't have to say or do anything. Just be there with me. PLEASE?" She pouted her bottom lip out and made those puppy eyes at him again, the eyes could always make him melt instantly._

_"I, er, I had plan with Kol tonight, he accused me of snubbing him recently." _

_"Come on. I said 'please'! And what can you do with Kol? Drinking and snapping necks?" Caroline never liked that cocky original who only had bad influence on everyone. "What's it gonna take to make you say yes?"_

_Klaus pulled her over all of a sudden, forced a hard kiss from her full sensual lips. The kiss was such rapture that she almost groaned. When they finally apart, her lips were almost swollen. "Is that a yes?" She looked at him expectantly._

_Klaus smiled softly, gazed at her with eyes full of love, stroking her hair affectionately. "No." With that word, he dodged nimbly into the bathroom, leaving her standing there distracted._

_"Klaus Mikaelson!" Caroline shouted out his full name for the first time since they were together. "You selfish heartless bastard! You'll regret this!"_

_She rushed out the door indignantly, the door closed with a hollow thud._

* * *

**So, do you want me to write another chapter? Tell me in review!**

**and follow me on tumblr at 'josriel', i put all my short drabbles, graphics and gifs there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys left me! I basically adopted all your advice! ;)**

**This story wouldn't have a second chapter if it weren't your amazing suggestions! XD**

**also, smut alert! if you aren't into this kind of story or you're under 18, please don't read the last part of this chapter. lol**

* * *

"Whoa! Watch your step, sister-in-law." Caroline bumped into the cocky original she had referred to as soon as she left the room. "Why so grumpy? You know, it can make you grow wrinkles."

"Aww, thanks for the heads-up, _brother_. I think I'll be fine. I'm a vampire _too_, remember?" Caroline took a step rightwards to get around him, but he blocked her way swiftly. "Do you mind, Kol? Unlike _you_, I have lots of _meaningful_ stuff to do today."

Kol chuckled at her sarcasm. "Like what? Give some soup to the dirty humans on the streets? You call that _meaningful_?"

"Charity, Kol." Caroline was making a visible effort to control herself. "It's called _charity_." But then she shook her head hopelessly as the original looked back at her in confusion. "Of course you and your stupid brother wouldn't understand this. Who am I kidding?" Her head drooped limply and forlornly.

Kol was supposed to be here to meet his brother and have some fun at the local bar. But after piecing together most of the story between the newly couple, another much more interesting plan soon clapped up. "You don't need him, Caroline. His frightening face probably will freak everyone out." Kol extended his hand. "I'm happy to be your date."

Caroline scowled at him, considering all the pros and cons if she really went there with Kol. As she reflected for a few moments, she turned around, walking towards the mayor's manor where the charity dinner was held tonight. "As long as you're willing to behave."

* * *

Klaus never managed to have that shower. He stood silently in the bathroom as Caroline shut the door with a bang. He wondered if he should just go with her. _It's just another stupid dinner, with another bunch of stupid humans, no big deal._ He was about to chase after her when another voice flashed into his mind. _No! Klaus, no! You will not grovel to her every single time! You're the most powerful man standing, she's just a baby vampire who sometimes still thinks herself as a human. You will not do whatever she wants every single time! She should learn to pay you some respect._

He stepped out of the bathroom, planned to take his shower after a crazy night's partying with his little brother. But where the hell was that foolish boy? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. _I'll snap his neck before carrying his body to the bar._ Klaus thought to himself, gravely.

As he was still waiting for his 'beloved' brother on the couch, losing his remaining patience minute by minute, his phone buzzed and turned out it was Damon. "What do you want, Salvatore?" He took vinegary ground to say slightly.

"The question is, what do _you_ want?" Damon ignored his hostile attitude, eyes riveted on the two guests that just arrived at the charity dinner. "Don't tell me you and Barbie have a weird slash disgusting threesome with your baby brother, 'mate'."

"Kol?" Klaus stood up from the couch. "He's there with Caroline?" He slammed the phone down angrily, rushing to carry out his previous plan of snapping Kol's neck.

* * *

"What are you two doing together? You don't wanna be another Elena, do you, Barbie?" Damon handed Caroline a glass of wine, 'accidentally' forgot about the smirking original at her side.

"Eww, Damon. You're much more disgusting than I thought you were." Caroline made a face of distaste towards Damon, then slipped her arm through Kol's. "He's just sweet enough to accompany me here, since it really means a lot to me, and my _jackass_ boyfriend doesn't love me enough."

Damon could scarcely suppress a laugh. "Um, Barbie. Just so you know, your '_jackass_' boyfriend is standing right behind you." He immediately stepped back to a safe distance, but still close enough to watch the rare drama unfold.

Klaus stepped forward slowly, making everyone else not sure whether he was as calm as he appeared to be, or he was just hiding his feelings. "Kol." He stopped in front of his brother, looking at him with a disdainful smile. "I've been wondering why you hasn't shown up yet. So here you are, entertaining my girl, your _sister-in-law_." He purposely placed emphasis on the last three words.

"I'm doing you a favor, Nik." Kol spontaneously pulled his arm out of Caroline's confinement. "She needs to know that not all our family are cold and impersonal. At least there'll be one of us willing to do all these shitty stuff with her."

Caroline stared straight back at Klaus squarely in the eye. "Why are you here?" She folded her arms in front of her chest. "I thought you didn't wanna come."

Klaus walked towards her, secretly elbowed Kol aside. "I changed my mind, love. I was being the selfish, unreasonable me earlier. But now here comes the thoughtful, amicable me." He held her hand and twirled her around. "Would you forgive me?"

Caroline stole a quick glance at his all-smiles face, cursing inside. _Damn it! She was such a sucker for his charm!_ With her head held high, her eyes looking elsewhere, she mumbled. "You have ten minutes to make it up to me."

Klaus put a slight kiss on the back of her hand, and led her to the dance floor. "Ten minutes won't be enough for us."

"That's it?" Damon rolled his eyes while watching the two dancing with big smiles. "I was expecting a more dramatic ending! This is so lame…"

"You won't have such expectations if something like this happens every day." Kol turned to look at him. "Wanna go to some really fun place? Alcohol and blondes are waiting."

The two badasses shared a quiet understanding smile and left the silly humans and the boring couple behind.

* * *

"Ugh… I need to get my shower right now." Klaus swung his coat aside as soon as they stepped into their room. _Jesus Christ! It's only a silly party, yet it felt so much more exhausting than slaughtering a whole village. They really need to have a talk soon._

"Didn't you have the shower earlier?" Caroline asked queerly.

With his head bowed, he began to remove his clothes. "I didn't get the chance before Damon informed me of your whereabouts." He looked up with reproach in his eyes.

Caroline curled her lips, then went up to help him with the clothes. "Well, in this case, guess I owe you a '_remarkable_' shower." She held his hand, went ahead with smiling.

A few steps inside the bathroom, he slipped an arm about her waist abruptly. With first the hot steam all round, then the cold water splashed all over her body, she was pushed to the wall roughly. A harsh scream escaped her lips. "Nik! I haven't even undressed yet!"

She struggled to free herself, but he pulled her tighter against him, clearly that wasn't something he would ever consider. "Sorry, sweetheart. But you're moving too slow."

Caroline shivered as her back touched the cold tiled wall. Then for the strong male body of what was to come, she shivered even more violently. She felt his arms close tightly around her, every inch of their skins were pressed hard together. She could hear the sound of heavy breathing, but couldn't tell whom it belonged to.

"Let go of me." She whispered. "At least let me take off my clothes. They're slimy."

He responded with his right hand starting a slow descent down her silken body. The abrupt action made her powerless to move. She swallowed her moan, stiffened but also sharpened.

She could feel his burning lips slid down from her neck, his hot breath on her ears stirred all her deepest feelings. It's hard to imagine someone as bossy as him, could also be this gentle when they were together, gentle enough to make her feel like she meant the whole world to him.

His gnarled fingers moved onto her breasts, a current spread through her body at the very touch. A moan instantly escaped her lips, her legs became so weak that she could hardly stand. Though she was totally aroused by him, her self-esteem wouldn't allow her to just give up yet.

"Wait." She pushed his hand away. "I told you, let me get out of my clothes first."

With a snort of impatience, Klaus had both her wrists locked in his hand, her struggling legs were no help to her when he had his entire body pressured up against hers, making her gasping for breath. She tried to slip out of his stranglehold, but the movement only increased the friction between their bodies. Her soft breasts softly grazed his sturdy chest, leaving both of them breathless.

"Still want to take a rest?" He slipped his tongue into her warm inviting mouth, then down to her elegant neck, her soft breast, until he finally reached her pink nipple. She purred while rubbing her hand down his bare chest, unaware that she already gave up her I-need-to-take-off-my-clothes-first theory at the first minute.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, her own glowing emerald with tears. Before she could take a closer look, he penetrated her vagina with a violent bump, just to hear a moan of pain escaping her pursed lips. He held her waist, slowly pulled out a bit, until he almost left her body.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him, squeezed herself up closer to his side. He cracked a smile, answered her with another butt. She put her hand on his hip while moving her own sensuously, her eyes closed, her body responding to its natural instincts. He fixed both of her hands above her head, every time when he was about to pull away, he then thrust harder into the deepest, pushing her up and down against the wall.

Her long legs tangled around his waist, unconsciously responding his every move. Surrendered to joyous feelings seething within her, she was limp as a noodle, every single strike left her holding herself closer to him, breathless under his gaze and touch.

Ripples of moans ran through the bathroom, spread throughout the whole Mikaelson mansion. Rebekah stood up from where she had been polishing her nails for almost half an hour, swore to herself in an undertone. _Bloody hell! How long is this torture going to last? I really should have gone out with Kol!_

* * *

**So, hope you're all satisfied with where the story goes... and sorry if I really sucked at smut! lol**

**follow me on tumblr at 'josriel'**


End file.
